Chaos Crystals
The Chaos Crystals (カオスクリスタル, Kaosu Kurisutaru), also called as, both, the Ancients' Crystals or just Crystals (クリスタル, Kurisutaru), are an object sets of eight powerful crystals which belonged to the Ancients and allowed them to live in peace and harmony with nature. However, when one of the Ancients, named Lyric, sought the Chaos Crystals to power his robot army to destroy all organic life, the Ancients have hid them away from Lyric before imprisoning him. Over a thousand years later, Lyric returned to claim the Chaos Crystals. Standing up against him though, was Team Sonic and the other main casts, who also began hunting down the Chaos Crystals as well to stop his plans. After a mad race between the factions, Lyric ultimately got the Chaos Crystals, but Team Sonic stopped him before they could be put to use. Description Appearance The Chaos Crystals are transparent and roughed crystals, each are almost twice the size of a basketball. Each Chaos Crystal comes in a different shape and color and have a designated name: the Shock Crystal is blue and resembles three pillars of rocks on one foot; the Sun Crystal is yellow and is shaped like a octagonal star with four short points; the red crystal is shaped like a heart; the Radiant Crystal is white and resembles a hexagon with one extra long side; the Verdant Crystal is green and shaped like a long octahedron; the Tidal Crystal is light blue and shaped like a ring; the Twilight Crystal is almost black and shaped like a stalactite; and the Sky Crystal is purple and shaped like a flat triangle. Gallery Powers and Traits The Chaos Crystals are limitless sources of a clean and very potent energy. One Chaos Crystal could each power Lyric's Tomb and supply enough energies to create a gigantic rifts in the sea for over a thousand years, and with all together they alone would power all of the Ancients' vast civilizations of every technologically advanced cities and facilities. Each Crystal is also able to float in midair under its own power. List of Chaos Crystals *'Shock Crystal', found in the Mines, Guarded by None. *'Sun Crystal', found in the Abandoned Research Facility, Guarded by None. *Not Named, found in the The Pit, Guarded by a Driller Worm. *'Radiant Crystal', found in the Crater Lake, Guarded by None. *'Verdant Crystal', found in the Slowpoke Isle, Guarded by Metal Sonic. *'Tidal Crystal', found in the Ocean Purification Plant, Guarded by Tunnel-Bot *'Twilight Crystal', found in the Creeper Gorge, Guarded by Eggman Mech *'Sky Crystal', found in the Sky Citadel, Guarded by None. * History Ancient Times The origin of the Chaos Crystals is not known. Over a thousand years ago, they belonged to the Ancients, a civilization devoted to peacefully controlling the world’s resources. With the Chaos Crystals' power, the Ancients harvested all the energy they needed for their advanced technologies, allowing them to live in perfect peace and harmony with nature. However, one of the Ancients, named Lyric, attempted to unlock the powers of Chaos Crystals without hearing warnings from his peers, but the results of his work left him sick and forced him to build an armor in order to survive. Filled with rage over the faults of organics, Lyric began constructing an army of Sentinels to rid the planet of all organic life and then rebuild it with machinery, but in order to power his army, Lyric needed the Chaos Crystals. When the Ancients learned of Lyric's plans, they hid the Chaos Crystals from him in distant outposts and created a map for their locations. The Tidal Crystal in particular was given extra protection by having fake Crystals placed around its hiding place to confuse Lyric. Lyric eventually found the map, but before he could recover the Chaos Crystals, he was imprisoned by his fellow Ancients in a tomb powered by one of the Chaos Crystals he so desperately sought. Synopsis Notes & Trivia *The Chaos Crystals share many similarities with the Chaos Emeralds. Both even possess the word "Chaos" in their name, are important story elements and are needed to be collected to progress through the story. Category:Items Category:Artifacts Category:Relics